This invention relates to transport aircraft galley systems, and more particularly, to systems to cool food carts prior to service by the cabin attendants.
Aircraft galley systems for modern transport aircraft incorporate food carts which are cooled to prevent food spoilage prior to use by the cabin attendants for distribution of food to passengers. These food carts are commonly interfaced with cold air supply systems in the galley designed to cool the interiors of the food carts. Such cool air distribution systems interface with the food carts by means of sealing gaskets connecting the food carts to a plenum providing the cool air. Galley cooling systems are typically mounted in a galley cabinet, so that cool air is discharged from the galley cooling system and circulates over or through galley food carts in a galley cabinet to return to the galley cooling system to again be cooled and discharged. Air-through galley food carts typically include grills built into a door of the galley food carts to allow air circulation directly over food inside.
It would be desirable to provide a system allowing the installation and chilling by an air chiller of air-through type galley food carts within an aircraft galley having a reduced footprint of 35 and 37 inches deep, by narrow section duct work integrated into a back wall of a galley, having the ability to chill conventionally sized air-through carts in a reduced depth galley, using an air supply work deck plenum that is built into a work deck of the galley. The present invention meets these and other needs.